Odd, Very Odd
by PrincessT123
Summary: Neji is having an odd day; people are acting very out of character. But after all of his odd encounters, he meets up with Tenten where he finds a huge surprise. T but might be M for picky people.


Odd, very odd

**A/N: **Hi guys :) I'm just suddenly in the mood to do oneshots so… Yay for…you? I hope so . As always, comment and enjoy!

_~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

Today had been an odd day for Neji Hyuga. He'd woken up feeling alright, in fact he had woken up feeling energized and…happy. But as the day progressed, odd things began to happen, things that he couldn't have explained if he was Albert Einstein.

…

"Hey Neji," Naruto called. The stoic teen shot s sideways glance towards the blond who was unfortunately very energetic today. Naruto jogged up to him, stopping to catch his breath while placing a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder.

"One, two, three…" Neji said through gritted teeth.

Naruto's hand retracted to his chest, a small glimmer of nervousness in his eyes. "Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" he asked, despite Neji's glare.

"What makes you think I would know where that perky pinkette is?" Neji asked, annoyed. The blond shrugged.

"Kiba and I were supposed to meet her at the inn across town," he peered down the street. "If you know what I mean…"

Neji eyebrows furrowed slightly as thoughts swarmed through his mind. Were they about to have a…threesome? When he was already dating his _cousin_? Neji balled up his fists, the knuckles turning white as he got ready to strike Naruto in the jaw. But suddenly, Hinata pranced up to them and placed a kiss to Naruto's cheek. "Hey sweetie," she cooed.

Naruto grinned at Neji, and then turned to kiss her back. "You ready?" he asked.

"For what?" Neji interrupted. He had already lost the feeling in his right hand. Hinata glanced at him curiously before answering for the blond.

"We're heading down to the inn… We hear it has a really nice bathhouse." She said with a small smile. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's a joined bathhouse." He added.

Neji's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't let his younger cousin, to whom he thought of as a sister, go off with this numbskull and…bathe together! Who knows what they'd do next? Neji took in a sharp breath as suddenly, a familiar voice rang in his mind. She said, "Hinata is already eighteen, Neji. Remember, she can do whatever she wants. Stop being so overprotective."

Neji inwardly sighed. Those were Tenten's words and they haunted him every time he saw these two together. "Have fun," Neji bit out. The couple shared an odd look before waltzing away, hand in hand.

That didn't make sense. What were Kiba and Sakura there for, then?

Neji continued down his path, stopping when he found the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. "I could go for some ramen right about now," he mused to himself while entering the shop. He took a seat on one of the stools, noting who at beside him: Sasuke Uchiha. Neji bit his tongue.

He had always hated the boy; he was stuck up, prissy, and he had far more fan girls than Neji had. And even though that wasn't a bad thing, it still made Neji's skin crawl. The boy beside him nodded in acknowledgment. Neji swallowed. "Hello, Uchiha," he said gravely.

"Neji," he replied. There was an awkward silence, and then he spoke again. "What brings you here?"

Neji gripped the bottom of his stool tightly. "I'm…having lunch. What are you doing here?"

Although the Uchiha was "brighter than most"-Neji doubted that- he was utterly moronic when it came to small talk. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm here for the sex-"

"Sasuke!" one of his fan girls screamed. He cringed, turning away.

"The sex?" Neji reiterated. Was everyone off their rockers?

Sasuke chuckled. "No, the sex and the city."

"They're giving out free DVDs for whoever buys three bowls of ramen." He explained. "Not too much, but hey, if they only want to make me pay for three bowls then I'm down with it."

"OH," was Neji's only response. He didn't know Sasuke liked Sex and the City. All of a sudden there was a low growling sound from behind the two teenagers. Neji glanced over his shoulder as casually as possible, but he paled when he saw where the growling was coming from. One of Sasuke's fan girls was watching him closely, death in her eyes.

Neji swallowed and turned back around. He wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. He took his leave then, while Sasuke was distracted by Ayame offering him another bowl. The Hyuga slipped out discreetly, but not discreetly enough, as he smacked right into one of his fellow kunoichi. His hand flew to his head to caress the bruise, a scowl forming on his lips. But his eyes widened and stomach dropped when he came face to face with both Ino and Temari…who were each wearing Lee's spandex suits, only in blue and purple.

"Uh," he said, speechless. Ino scowled at him.

"Watch where you're going, Hyuga," she snapped. Temari grinned.

"You like the view, rich boy?" she asked. Neji blinked, his eyes flying up to meet hers.

"No," he said in his usual monotone. "But what in Kami's name are you two wearing?"

Ino grinned. "Lee made them especially for us."

"We're meeting up with Shikamaru in a while…" Temari added with a wink.

"Are they still selling the sex and the city DVDs?" Ino asked, suddenly distracted by the poster outside of the ramen bar. Neji nodded. "Great," her eyes lit up. "We'll have something to listen to tonight."

The girls shared a high five before waving to Neji and heading into the ramen bar. Crashes and growling could be heard from outside the bar. Neji rubbed at his temples with his thumb and middle fingers. "What an odd day," he murmured while continuing his walk down the street. Maybe he should just check out how Hinata was doing.

But then Tenten's face popped into his mind and he frowned. Tenten was always taking charge of him, no matter how stubborn he was. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He could go and visit Tenten today. A small smile graced his lips at the thought. I'll go see her right now…

…

On his way to Tenten's house, he spotted Kakashi in the distance with Choji, Shino, and Lee. He ceased step to take a better look. They were pleading… Neji took a step closer, ducked behind a tree. The three boys were begging Kakashi to take off his mask.

"Just this once," Choji said.

Maybe he would stay for this. He had always wanted to know what was behind the mask…

"Yes, Kakashi, be youthful and show us your brilliantly bloomed appearance!" Lee shouted with balled up fists.

"No," Kakashi said. His nose was stuck in his porn book, ignoring the three shinobis. Finally Shino took charge.

"If you won't show us," he said while raising his arms. "We'll have to make you,"

Kakashi's eyebrow arched in a quizzical expression. He slipped the book into his rear pocket and smiled through his mask. "Guys," he said. "We can work this out,"

"You promised," Choji cried.

"I did not," Kakashi said with a sweat drop. But a second later, he was pinned down by Shino's insects. And then Kakashi started giggling like a little girl. The three boys, including Neji behind the tree, watched as the insects tickled him defenseless. And then, one of the bugs crawled up to his mask and began to tug on it. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"NO," he shouted, and rolled over.

Shino's mouth hung open as all of his insects were crushed by Kakashi's weight. "NOO," he screeched and dove to save the few survivors. Neji slid to the ground, breathing hard. Now he was anxious, really anxious.

"They're…" Shino let the word hang in the air. Kakashi sat up and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I think I'll be on my way, then," he said, and rose to his feet. Neji licked his lips. He could plan a surprise attack on him. None of the ninja knew he was hiding behind the tree, even though he hadn't even masked his chakra. He smiled. He would see what was behind Kakashi's mask.

Just as the silver-haired ninja passed the tree, Neji jumped out while using eight trigrams twenty four palms. Kakashi dodged it though, and landed on a tree branch meters away. His eyebrows rose. "Neji?" he said with false surprise. "Who knew you were hiding there?"

He scowled. "You won't be so cocky when I rip that mask off of your face!" Kakashi shrugged, pulling out his book. Such disrespect…

Neji readied himself for the attack but just as he was about to jump, the three boys from before landed at his feet. They had their arms wrapped around his ankles, begging with their eyes to stop. "Don't," Lee pleaded. "Please…don't…"

"What?" Neji asked, utterly confused. "I thought you…wanted to see what was behind his mask…"

"PLEASE," Choji shouted. Neji jerked back. "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!"

"Okay," he said while trying to shake off the three boys. "I won't touch him, just get off of me!"

They released his ankles with sorrowful expressions. Neji's eyes darted to each of their faces and back to Kakashi, but the ninja was already gone. "Why didn't you want me to-"

"Are you going to the inn tonight?" Lee asked, cutting him off. Neji's brows met in the center, rage gripping his heart.

"NO," he said. "Why?"

Lee shrugged. "Just thought you might want to take Tenten with you…"

Neji's cheeks burned brightly. "What are you talking about?" he pressed. Lee shrugged again.

"I'll catch you later," he called as he and the others left the park area they had been in. Neji's shoulders sank. What was with everyone today?

…

Finally, late in the afternoon, he reached Tenten's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer, patiently tapping his nails against his jeans. When no one answered, he rang again, peering inside the window for any sign of her. None.

But then he heard a splash, and his heartbeat sped up. She was outback, in her pool. Neji licked his lips. He's never seen his teammate in a bathing suit, and even though he denied it, he really wanted to. He started for the patio, unlocking the gate door and stepping in. When he saw her, he froze.

"Tenten?" he said, eyes wide with both horror and disbelief. She looked up from what she was doing, her cheeks gaining a red tint.

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

But Neji didn't bother answering her question; he had too many of his own. He started down the steps and kneeled down beside her. She looked up at him with big, honey-glazed eyes. "Tenten," he started, keeping his eyes on hers. "What are you doing?"

The brunette sighed happily, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she folded her arms behind her head. "I'm bathing, of course,"

"No Tenten," Neji shook his head. "Pools are not for bathing, they're for swimming."

"Oh the contraire," Tenten said while lifting one slim, glimmering finger. Her long, russet hair was fanned out around her body, enveloping her like some kind of blanket. "I can do whatever I want,"

"What's the point in bathing if you're just going to be enveloped in chlorine and chemicals?" Neji shouted, exasperated. The girl took a moment to ponder but never answered his question. Neji took in her pool yard. The edge of the pool was littered with toiletries: shampoo bottles, soap, scrubby things, a razor. She was actually bathing in her pool! Was she mad?

Neji's head swam.

**Was everyone mad today? **

"Hey Neji," Tenten said after a while. He crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue. Her smile widened. "Do you want to join me?"

His cheeks flushed. "NO Tenten, you're naked!" he bellowed.

The girl looked hurt by his words, and she lowered her chin into the water. "Why not?" she asked. Neji almost rolled his eyes. "And don't give me some shitting excuse about how I'm naked," she said while rising above the water's surface. "Because I know damn right you can't resist this body."

Fuck it

"You're gawddamn right," he shouted, and lunged in. Her eyes widened as his body slammed right into hers, knocking them both beneath the surface of the water. His arms wrapped around her body, keeping her close to his chest. He opened his eyes, the chlorine burning them slightly.

That couldn't be good for the Byakugan….

Neji managed to get his vision under control, and when he had he could see that Tenten was staring back at him, lips poised in an "oh." Neji smiled at her. He had wanted to do this for such a long time. Finally, he closed the gap between them, kissing her on the lips.

They felt smooth, but slippery from the water. Neji ran his fingers through her silky, soft hair, his other hand tracing circles on the small of her back. But then his lungs began to constrict, and he pushed up with his feet.

They broke the surface, lips still connected. Neither pulled back for air, even though Neji wanted to. His head was throbbing so badly. Finally, he did pull away, and the two of them took huge gulps of air. "Hey Neji," Tenten said.

"No," he pulled her head into his chest. "Please, don't speak,"

She pressed her lips together, letting him have his moment of silence. And then, after a moment she tried again. "Neji," she said. He didn't release her, but she knew he was listening. "Happy birthday,"

Neji's eyes widened. It was his…birthday?

He pulled away from the girl, staring at her with huge, perplexed eyes. She looked just as confused as he was. "What?" she said, cracking a smile.

"It's not my birthday…" he said.

"Yeah it is," she said, giving him an odd look. Her hand brushed his forehead to check for a temperature. "July third; today is your birthday." She smiled warmly at him. "No fever, so what, did you lose your memory or something?"

"No," he replied. "I mean… It's my birthday?"

He hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was young, when his father and mother were alive. He guessed he had forgotten today was his birthday… "How old am I?" he asked.

Tenten giggled. "Nineteen," she said, stroking his cheek. "And I have a surprise for you,"

Neji's heart stuttered as a burst of fire lit his middle. He'd been waiting for this for as long as he could remember. She was finally goin to give herself to him. Neji grinned, his fingers starting to rub circles around her nipple. Tenten's eyes widened and she let a small gasp escape her lips.

"Neji, what on earth are you doing?" she asked. Neji didn't stop, but instead let his fingers trail down to cup her whole breast.

"You're giving me my surprise," he answered smugly.

"Uh, no," she said, managing to sound nonchalant instead of heated and flustered. He stopped, looked up at her.

"What?"

"This wasn't your surprise," she said.

Neji stared back at her, his cheeks heating with embarrassment.

"I mean, I'd like to do this…maybe some other time…when there isn't anyone watching…" Neji's brows furrowed. She pointed to the bushes behind them, her cheeks heating. There, behind the foliage, was Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Shino, Choji, Lee, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Guy.

There was a pause.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS TWENTY FOUR PALMS!" he shouted, while punching the shit out of everyone, expect Hinata.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted while being thrown back into the water.

"HOW DARE YOU WATCH US LIKE THAT!" He shouted, infuriated and embarrassed.

"Such a great plot line…" Kakashi murmured while scribbling something in the back of his porn book. Neji's anger flared.

"Neji," Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. "Stop this; it's your party."

Neji rolled his eyes, ignoring her. "If any of you take another glimpse at Tenten I will rip your throats out!"

Naruto chuckled. "Relax, Rapunzel, I've got Hinata for that," the bluenette beside him blushed a deep red as Neji's face heated to a million degrees.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS THIRTY EIGHT PALMS!"

Naruto flew back, two Xs marking his eyelids. Hinata scrambled to his side, desperately trying to reach the knocked out blond. "Serves him right," Sakura muttered to Sasuke, who nodded in agreement. Temari and Ino were both wearing their spandex, a bow of similar spandex beside them.

"When do you think he'll calm down?" Ino whispered.

"I don't know," Temari replied. "But I want to start the DDR soon,"

In all of the commotion, and Neji's attacks, Kakashi's mask seemed to be ripped off in the explosion. "Oh my gawd," Tenten breathed, the first to notice. Neji peered behind his shoulder sat her, but she was staring wide-eyed at Kakashi. He turned back in search of her speechlessness and his eyes widened.

Everyone turned.

"Kakashi," Sakura said unsurely. His eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "What's that on your face?"

"I…"

"Is that a-?"

"Hey guys," everyone turned to find Gaara in the clearing. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the place…"

Everyone turned back to Kakashi, ignoring the redhead, but he had already tied the mask back around his face. "What are you all…?"

They ignored him, still.

He scowled.

"PRISON SAND BURIAL!"

**A/N: ** The end :) I hope that wasn't too bad; I tried to be as funny as possible, but I'm not good with humor, except when people at laughing at me… -_- Anyways, I didn't know how to fit this into the story, so I'll tell you that at the end Neji was supposed to ask them why they weren't at the inn, and Naruto was supposed to say, "There aren't any inns in Konoha; we just did that to mess with you." And it was sort of hinting to this, where he met Tenten in the pool, bathing. So there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment :D


End file.
